The Truth
by Rolling.fucking.Stone
Summary: Un soir Derek voulant faire enrager Casey va légèrement trop loin lui "bousillant" ses magnifique cheveux, seulement la dispute ne prend pas fin exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginé
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

_Voici ma première fic sur Life With Derek._

_J'ai lu toutes les fics à en faire des nuits blanches et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire à mon tour_

_Laissez-moi des Reviews même mauvaises (ce que je n'espère pas !!)_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise_

_Sarah'_

**Chapitre 1**

Tout commença le plus normalement possible, Derek avait encore fait quelque chose pour rendre furieuse Casey. Elle entra dans sa chambre telle une furie :

- DEREK !!!!!

- Qu'y a-t-il Casey ??

- Tu te fiche de moi !!! Tu ne vois pas ???

- Quoi donc ????

- Ca !!!

Elle se tourna et lui montra ses cheveux. Il s'y trouver une matière rose gluante et très collante :

- Tu ne vois toujours pas ??

- Non, mais tu as du Chewing-gum dans les cheveux !!!

- Je sais et figure toi que je sais aussi qui a fait ça !!!!

- Qui donc ??

- Toi espèce d'abruti !!!

- Moi ???

- Oui toi, c'est toujours toi !!! Tu l'as mis sur mon oreiller !!!

- Il faut toujours regarder avant de s'allonger !!

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin si méprisant, Casey, elle ne riait pas, elle était folle de rage, rouge de fureur, il était allé trop loin, c'était ses cheveux, ses beau cheveux longs et bruns :

- Je vais te l'enlever !!

Casey allait protester mais trop tard, Derek avait déjà attrapé ses cheveux. Il tirait, elle hurlait de douleur le priant d'arrêter. A cet instant Derek comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes :

- Sérieusement Casey je vais te l'enlever, je vais faire doucement, je te le promets.

- Ta parole ne vaut rien Derek !

Elle avait été dure.

- Fais-moi confiance juste une fois dans ta vie Casey ! Tu n'as rien à perdre !!!

- Si mes cheveux !!

Derek ne l'écoutait plus, il essayait d'enlever se qu'il avait fait, mais rien à faire ça restait collé :

- Casey...

- QUOI ??

- Je suis désolé !!!

- Attends, tu t'excuses… ça veut dire que… Non !! NON !! Enlève-moi ça !!!

- Désolé, j'y arrive pas !! Faudra couper

Des larmes de colère perlaient sur ses joues, elle se retourna violemment et le gifla de toutes ses forces :

- C'est de ta faute !!

Il ne répondit pas, il savait que Casey avait raison, et il savait aussi à quel point elle tenait à ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête se qui surprit Casey, elle ne lui en voulu plus pendant un petit instant mais elle repensa à ses cheveux et la colère reprit le dessus :

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?? Hein ?? HEIN, REPONDS !!!

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi au juste ?? Que je suis sincèrement désolé, que j'ai dépassé les bornes ??! Alors OUI !!!

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère !!! C'est moi qui suis la victime !! OK ???

- Oh pauvre Casey !! Ses beaux cheveux vont devoir être coupés !!!

- Oui !!! MES beaux cheveux !!

Néanmoins il avait avoué qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux :

Elle s'avança il recula, jusqu'au mur, il fut coincé, Casey menaçante :

- Tu n'avais pas le droit !!! Pourquoi tu fais ça Derek ?? Pourquoi ??? Hein ?? Dis moi pourquoi ??

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ???

- Oui !

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, leurs visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre :

- Vraiment ? dit Derek d'une petite voix

- Oui, répondit froidement Casey

- Pour ça…

Il l'embrassa, d'abord Casey de répondit pas à son baiser, puis elle répondit, mais s'éloigna aussitôt. Sans même un dernier regard Casey s'enfuit dans sa chambre, oubliant même ce stupide chewing-gum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila la suite, et je dois dire merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews_

_Ça me touche vraiment, je m'attendais pas a en avoir autant !_

_Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédant !!_

_Et pour répondre, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre_

_Peut être une dizaine, voir une vingtaine_

_Je le fais au feeling_

_Bisouxx'_

_Bonne Lecture_

_Sarah_

**Chapitre 2**

Après ce baiser, Casey s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, se remémorant la scène encore et encore. Que c'était-il passé au juste ?? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?? Etait-ce pour la déstabilisée et s'en sortir indemne ? Si c'était le but recherché il avait réussit, Casey était totalement déboussolée. Comment avait-il osé ?? Après avoir massacré ses cheveux il voulait jouer avec ses sentiments, c'était inhumain. Ses cheveux !! Comment allait-elle faire ??! Elle sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers :

- MAMAN !! MAMAN !!

- Casey ?! Qu'y a-t-il ??

- Regarde !!

Elle se tourna, lui montra ses cheveux :

- Oh mon dieu Casey ! s'écria Nora

Elle regarda la chevelure de sa fille horrifiée :

- Qui t'a fait ça ??

- D'après toi ??

- Il n'a pas osé quand même ?!

- Et si !!

- Ecoute Casey, je vais essayer de t'enlever ça, mais si je ne peux pas il va falloir…

- … Couper, termina-t-elle

Etrangement, lorsque Nora commença à touché ses cheveux, Casey repensa à Derek. C'était lui qui avait touché ses cheveux en dernier.

- Maman, je ne crois pas que tu réussiras ! Derek a essayé…

- Derek a essayé de réparer une bêtise ??

- Apparemment oui, il a du comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin !

Derek qui se trouvait en haut avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

_**Quelques minutes avant**_

Derek qui venait d'embrasser Casey se sentait bien seul désormais. Maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, tout allait changer, allait-elle encore lui adresser la parole ?? Allait-elle le regarder différemment ? Ça c'était sûr. L'avait-elle prit au sérieux ? Il n'en était pas certain. Il devait lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ?! Aussi il fallait déjà qu'elle accepte de l'écouter. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible et vulnérable. Il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour pouvoir parler à Casey. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la voix de Casey. Elle hurlait « MAMAN !! MAMAN !! ». Elle inspira un bon coup, il s'avait qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler librement devant Nora, aussi, il préférait la voir maintenant, avant qu'il n'est trop peur ou encore qu'elle refuse de lui parler. Devant sa mère elle accepterait de le suivre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur quoi que ce soit. Il sortit de sa chambre, et bloqua en haut des escaliers. De quoi avait-il peur ?? Pourquoi ses jambes s'étaient immobilisées ? Mais ainsi il entendu quelques bribes de la conversation. Il pouvait entendre Nora s'étonner qu'il puisse réparer une bêtise. Quant à Casey, il était déçu de sa réponse. Quoi qu'il ne méritait pas mieux, seulement au fond de lui il espérait qu'elle dise ça afin de paraître naturelle et que Nora ne se doute pas que quelque chose d'inhabituelle s'était produit.

Il allait descendre quand il entendit un échange entre Casey et sa mère :

- Je suis désolée chérie, il va falloir couper.

- Pourquoi ?? Hein ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?? Mes cheveux… Je ne lui ai rien fait moi !

Elle sanglotait, et Derek se sentait vraiment coupable. Un sentiment qu'il ne ressentait jamais. Casey, elle, était en colère, mais aussi très triste, ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle les aimait ses cheveux, et Derek avait encore une fois tout détruit. Elle en avait marre. Elle ne le supportait plus. Il était horrible avec elle.

- Je le hais, jamais je ne lui pardonnerais !!

- Voyons, tu lui pardonneras, tes cheveux repousseront !

- Non, jamais, il est allait trop loin, je ne le supporte plus !!

Ces mots, elle les avait prononcée avec tant de conviction que Derek en eu mal au cœur et préféra remonter et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

En bas, Nora avait une paire de ciseaux à la main et commença à couper les cheveux de Casey. Cette dernière avait demandé à sa mère de ne couper que là où il y avait du chewing-gum, qu'elle se débrouillerait pour dissimuler ce trou, elle voulait garder sa longueur. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, l'air triste, mais surtout déçue, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle s'endormit enfin en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Derek.

Le lendemain matin fut étrange. Derek laissa Casey utiliser la salle de bain avant lui. Elle fit une queue haute afin de dissimuler sa nouvelle « coupe » de cheveux.

Le petit déjeuner fut glacial. Personne ne comprenait se qu'il se passait entre Derek et Casey, car le problème n'était pas les cheveux de Casey, c'était autre chose. Casey fini son petit déjeuner rapidement et en silence et s'en alla avec Emily au lycée. Derek lui ne dit pas un mot non plus. Même Marti n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. A son tour il partit en silence.

Toute la matinée Casey évita Derek, ne le regardant même pas et Derek avait beau faire celui qui ne ressentait rien, celui qui était content que son énervante de demi-sœur est enfin décidé de ne plus lui parler, cette situation le faisait souffrir. A l'heure du déjeuner il vit entrer Casey. Evidemment elle se mit à la table la plus loin de Derek. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de la fixai pendant tout le repas. Il était ailleurs et Sam le remarqua :

- Derek ? Derek ?!!

Il ne réagissait toujours pas, Sam suivit son regard, il vit la table d'Emily et de Casey.

- Emily ou… Casey ??

A ce dernier nom, Derek réagit, Sam avait sa réponse. Derek détourna enfin son regard, ce que Casey senti.

Elle avait senti ce regard intense se poser sur elle, ces yeux perçants. Casey leva enfin la tête et observa Derek quelque instant :

- Que s'est-il passé ?? S'enquit Emily

- De quoi tu parles ??

- De Derek !!

- Quoi Derek ??

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, dis moi de quoi il s'agit !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

- A d'autre, pas à moi !!

Pendant ce temps là, Derek avait une conversation tout aussi sérieuse :

- Depuis quand ?? Demanda Sam

- De quoi ?? demanda Derek incrédule

- Casey !!

-Ah, ça !! Comment tu le sais ??

- Je suis ton meilleur pote non ?!

- C'est vrai !!

- Alors depuis combien de temps ??

- J'en sais trop rien, peut être longtemps !!

- Derek et Casey !!

- Tu ne préfère pas le crier pendant que tu y es ?

- Désolé ! Raconte-moi tout !!

Derek, ainsi que Casey dévoilèrent ce qu'il s'était passé à leur meilleur ami respectif.


	3. Chapter 3

_14 reviews, je suis Wow... super contente et vraiment touché!_

_Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews_

_Voila la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise  
_

_Je posterai chaque jour une suite, a moins d'un empêchement!_

_Bonne lecture_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------XoXo-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 3**

Casey ainsi que Derek venait de se soulager d'un poids. Evidemment, Casey fut un peu gênée lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Emily craquait pour Derek depuis longtemps, même trop longtemps. Casey s'était donc arrêtée en plein récit :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

- Comme tu craques pour… enfin tu sais de qui je parle… je ne peux pas de te faire endurer ça…

- Mais enfin Casey, je suis ta meilleure amie, si tu ne peux pas m'en parler, alors à qui vas-tu bien pouvoir raconter ça ?!

Il n'y avait pas à en douter, Casey avait la plus merveilleuse meilleure amie qu'il soit possible d'avoir.

- Désolée…

- Ne t'excuse pas !!

- Merci.

Casey lui sourit et repris là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Pendant ce temps, Derek racontait lui aussi ce qu'il s'était pas, il avait même était jusqu'à dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui était une première.

- Tu es amoureux, dit Sam.

- Pff, n'importe quoi !! Moi ?? Amoureux ?? Hein-hein !! Impossible

- Oh que si, je me trompe pas, je te connais trop bien !

Pendant un instant ils se fixèrent sans rien dire et Derek éclata de rire :

- Non, ce n'est pas possible !!

- Y a une première fois à tout !!

Pendant le reste du déjeuner, Casey et Derek parlèrent à leur ami respectif, de la personne qui occupait leurs pensées. Et c'était décidé, Derek devait parler à Casey, sérieusement, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Casey quant à elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Emily, ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Après son cours de math, Casey fut entrainer dans le local du concierge pas… Derek :

- Casey, il faut vraiment qu'on parle…

- Je n'ai rien à dire, alors laisse-moi partir.

Tout en se plaçant devant la porte Derek s'écria :

- Non ! Si tu veux partir il faudra m'écouter !

Casey ne dit rien, Derek prit sa réaction comme si elle avait acceptée :

- D'abord ce qu'il s'est passé hier je ne le regrette absolument pas, nous ne faisions rien de mal, ensuite, je tiens à te dire que je ne joue absolument pas avec toi, tout est sincère, je veux juste que tu me laisse une chance, juste une !

- Tu as appris ça par cœur ?? C'est Sam qui t'as tout soufflé ?!

- Non, je le pense vraiment… Regarde-moi Casey, tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, et je tiens vraiment à toi.

- Comment pourrais-je te croire ?? Tu ne fais que mentir! Et toutes ces filles auxquelles tu as menti ?! Je suis sensé croire que je suis différente??

- Casey… Je…

Derek ne savait quoi répondre, après tout elle méritait peut être mieux, peut être qu'elle avait raison. Il l'a ferait sûrement souffrir, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. Mais ça faisait tellement mal de devoir l'abandonner même si c'était pour son bien. Il ne pu approfondit ses réfléxions, Casey le poussa pour pouvoir enfin sortir. Il ne l'en empêcha pas, elle l'avait écoutée, elle l'avait rejetée, il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa lentement, même trop lentement. Ni Emily, ni Sam, ne savait quoi faire pour redonner le sourire à leurs amis. A la fin des cours, sur le parking, Emily arrêta Casey :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu rejeté ??

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

- Alors je n'ai pas envie de te raccompagner !!

- Alors je rentrerai à pied ! Casey lui répondit d'un ton froid

Emily ne pensait pas que Casey allait refuser de monter en voiture :

- Voyons, Casey, je ne te laisserais pas rentrer à pied et seule qui plus est !

- Je préfère rentrer à pied et SEULE !! C'est d'un ton glacial et distant que Casey lui répondit.

Elle partit, sans attendre de réponse d'Emily. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas comment une fille chaleureuse comme Casey pouvait devenir si froide en aussi peu de temps.

Casey marchait en direction de la maison quand une voiture qu'elle connaissait bien s'arrêta à sa hauteur :

- Casey !! Qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang ?? T'ES FOLLE ??

- TOI LAISSE MOI !!

- Monte dans la voiture, tu vas attraper froid, ou bien pire comme mourir gelée !

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre !! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « LAISSE MOI » Derek ??

- Monte !!

- Non !!

- Alors je conduirais comme ça jusqu'à la maison !

- J'en ai marre Derek, pourquoi tu fais ça ?? C'était plus facile de te détester quand tu n'étais qu'un idiot et un menteur ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ??

- Parce que, je tiens réellement à toi !

Casey s'arrêta nette, ainsi que la voiture, elle se mit à hurler à pleurer, personne ne serait témoin de ça.

- ARRETE !! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !! TU N'AS PAS Le droit…

Elle ne pouvait plus parler les spams étaient devenus trop violent, et les larmes l'empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit. Derek n'avait jamais vu Casey ainsi, qui finit par s'écrouler dans la neige, il descendit de la voiture et sans se poser de question se précipita en direction de Casey, seulement à la dernière minute il hésita à la prendre dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle le rejette une seconde fois mais elle avait besoin de son aide. Il la prit dans ses bras. Au début elle le repoussa, essayant d'hurler, mais elle finit par s'abandonner à son étreinte. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put et la mit dans voiture. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux après un trajet silencieux. Casey monta directement dans sa chambre sans même un mot pour sa mère ou Lizzie. Cette dernière voulait aller voir sa grande sœur mais Derek l'en empêcha lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Mais Derek ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir Casey. Il frappa à sa porte une fois, pas de réponse, deux fois, pas de réponse, trois fois, toujours pas de réponse. Il décida donc d'enter. Il la vit dans son lit encore avec tous ses vêtements trempés à cause de la neige. Il décida de lui enlevé au moins son manteau, elle ne protesta pas. Il lui apporta une serviette :

- Je suis désolé, dit Derek en même temps que Casey

Elle ajouta un petit « merci ».

Derek lui caressa les cheveux lentement, la regarda quelques secondes, lui fit un petit baiser sur le front et partit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alors un grand merci pour tout les reviews, vraiment merci_

_donc voici ce chapitre 4 long et un peu en retard_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci_

_Sarah'  
_

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin Casey se réveilla avec le nez rouge et bouché, ses yeux pleuraient, et enfin elle avait mal à la tête. Malgré tout ça elle décida d'aller en cour. Elle se prépara, mit des gouttes pour les yeux, fit une fois de plus une queue de cheval, se maquilla et descendit dans le but de prendre son petit déjeuner. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva, la nourriture la rebuta. Elle dit donc au-revoir à toute sa petite famille, sauf Derek qui apparemment n'était pas là. Elle fit le chemin avec Emily. Pendant tout le trajet Casey n'avait pas arrêté de présenter ses excuses. Emily dû arrêter la voiture nette pour que Casey cesse de lui dire encore et encore qu'elle était désolée.

- Casey, j'ai compris !! Tu es désolée, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, etc.… C'est bon tu es pardonnée mais s'il te plait, arrête de t'excuser !!

- D'accord, désolée…

Le reste du trajet se passa presque comme d'habitude. Pourquoi presque me direz-vous ? Tout simplement, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à aborder le sujet de toutes adolescentes : les garçons ! Enfin arrivées, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers. Tout à coup Emily prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Casey suivit son regard, et elle y découvrit son demi-frère qu'elle ne considéré plus comme son demi-frère :

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ??

- Je n'en sais rien !!

- Il faut que tu décides !

- Je sais mais tu crois que c'est simple : premièrement c'est Derek et secundo c'est mon demi-frère, comment crois-tu que les gens vont réagir ??

- C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ??

- Bien sûr !! Tu as une solution ??

- D'une vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté et de deux, vous n'avez qu'à avoir une relation secrète !!

A cette idée, l'expression de Casey changea radicalement. Elle avait ce sourire coquin, ces yeux remplis de malice. Cette idée l'excitait, une relation secrète se répétait-elle intérieurement, c'était dangereux… Elle adorait ça.

- Casey ?? Casey ?? Tu m'écoutes ???

Casey sortit de ses réflexions :

- Euh… Qu'est ce que tu disais ??

- Que ça a sonné et qu'on va être en retard… enfin on est en retard !!

Casey regarda autour d'elle, les couloirs étaient désormais déserts. Elles se mirent à courir vers leur cour.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Casey intercepta Derek qui allait entrer dans la cafétéria :

- Je peux te parler ??

Derek fut surprit par le changement d'attitude de Casey, puis lui répondit :

- Bien sûr

Il suivit Casey dans le placard du concierge espérant que cette fois la discussion se passe mieux :

- Voila j'ai réfléchit… à nous deux, dit Casey qui trouvant que la fin de sa phrase sonnait bien souriait désormais

- Et donc ??

- Je pense qu'on devrait essayer…

- Mais ???

- Comment savais-tu… Enfin, bref je disais, je veux qu'on essaye, seulement si ça reste secret, personne ne doit être au courant ! D'accord ??

- Euh… Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Casey fit un air faussement outré :

- Je tiens juste à te dire que Sam est au courant !!

- Emily aussi !!

- Hum… Je vois…

Il fit mine de réfléchir encore quelque seconde puis attrapa ses lèvres. Casey fut d'abords surprise, puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il ce passé lui rendit son baiser passionnément, presque sauvagement. Ils restèrent encore un peu de temps dans ce placard lorsque l'estomac de Casey se fit entendre :

- Je pense qu'on devrait allez déjeuner !

- Très bonne suggestion, après tout tu n'es peut être pas un cas désespéré !! Lui dit Casey.

- Hey ! Je ne te permets de dire ça !!

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ??

- Hum… Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !!

- Je suis terrifiée, lui répondit Casey riant.

- Tout ne fait que commencer !!

- Absolument.

Ils se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux encore quelques instant puis se décidèrent à sortir.

- N'oublis pas Casey, se ne sera que de la comédie, ne prends jamais au sérieux ce que je dirais devant les autres. La vérité, tu la connais… Du moins je l'espère !

- T'inquiète pas Derek, je comprends, mais ne soit pas trop cruel !!

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide qui lui rendit avec pus d'intensité :

- Ne t'en fais pas !! A toute à l'heure.

Casey rejoignit sa meilleure amie les étoiles pleins les yeux :

- Enfin, alors ?? Raconte-moi tout ?? Ne saute aucun détail !!

- D'accord, alors tout d'abord…

Pendant ce temps Derek avait rejoint Sam le sourire aux lèvres, mais ne put rien dire étant donné que Sam n'était pas seul. Sam avait comprit que ça s'était enfin produit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Casey elle, était en plein récit :

- Si tu savais Emily, ce baiser, était… Whouah… je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots tellement que c'était intense.

Casey voulait lui décrire les brulures qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la touchait, qu'il l'embrassait, cette sensation qu'elle avait lorsqu'il s'écartait, comme un manque, ces traces invisibles sur sa peau, ces papillons qu'elle sentait dans son ventre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à décrire tout ça :

- C'était tout simplement magique !

Casey souriait, elle tourna la tête et le vit. A cet instant elle aurait voulu être près de lui, sentir son odeur, frémir puis bruler au contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle aurait aimé ressentir encore une fois ce plaisir puis ce manque. Mais tout devait rester secret, elle le souhaité aussi. C'est étrange comme les désirs peuvent se contredirent.

A la fin de la journée, Casey fit tout de même le chemin du retour avec Emily. Elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver Derek. Une première se dit-elle. En fait non, secrètement elle était attirée par cet être qu'elle disait répugnant. Elle vit enfin sa maison, adressa un sourire à Emily, et lui lança un rapide « au revoir » et entra chez elle.

Elle lança aussi rapidement que son « au revoir » un « Je suis rentrée » et monta dans sa chambre. Elle devait immortaliser cette journée, c'est-à-dire, l'écrire dans son journal intime. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, puis reconnu une démarche qu'elle connaissait parfaitement et son cœur s'emballa. Il était rentré. Casey voulu se précipité dans le couloir pour l'accueillir comme il se doit mais se retint. Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Casey espéra de toutes ses forces que ce soit Derek, seulement, ce n'était pas le cas :

- Lizzie ! Fit Casey, faussement ravie de la voir

- C'est la cata, maman à jeter toutes mes vieilles baskets et veut qu'on aille faire les magasins !! Moi faire les magasins !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Aide-moi !!

- euh… Lizzie…

Casey ne savait que dire, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que Lizzie parte afin qu'elle puisse de nouveau consacrer tout son esprit à Derek :

- Lizzie, tu deviens une femme, il serait temps d'agir en conséquence, tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'achète des vêtements et des chaussures roses bonbons ??!

- Vrai, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es très jolie, alors arrête de te cacher derrière ces vêtements de garçons manqué !!

Lizzie, toujours admiratrice devant sa sœur ne la remit pas en question et acquiesça :

- Merci Casey

- Mais de rien !

Lizzie partit enfin et Casey retourna à ses occupations. Elle se remémora se moment passé dans le placard au lycée… Le lycée !! Elle avait oublié de faire ses devoirs. Elle se leva spontanément et se mit à étudier et à faire ses stupides exercices de math. Quelques heures plus tard on vient frapper de nouveau à la porte :

- Casey, on va manger, dit la voix douce de Derek.

Elle leva la tête arborant un sourire : qu'est ce qu'elle aimait sa voix :

- J'arrive, dit-elle d'un air béat

Derek avança puis se ravisa :

- Casey ?!

- Oui ? Dit-elle toujours avec cet air béat

- Tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête… Les autres se douteront de quelque chose !

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle gênée, désolée.

Casey avait rougit, elle devait reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspira profondément et souffla, espérant que le repas se passe normalement et descendit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voila le 5ème chapitre!_

_Merci encore pour les reviews, je suis vraiment contente!!_

_J'espère en avoir encore plein d'autre!!_

_bisouxx'_

_Sarah'  
_

**Chapitre 5**

Casey avait rejoint Derek dans sa chambre, elle était allongé dans ses bras, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle profitait de cette chaleur émanent de son corps à lui. Derek, lui, préféré observer silencieusement Casey, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Il y a des avantages à vivre sous le même toit !! Dis soudain Casey souriante.

- Absolument !

Derek continuait de lui caresser les cheveux de l'observer, elle par contre, avait toujours les yeux clos, elle écoutait les battements de cœur de son amant et le serra un peu plus fort. Cependant Casey repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé un table et se mit à rire :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?? S'enquit Derek

- Rien je repense juste au dîner !

Derek se mit à son tour à rire :

- Ne rigole pas, tu va vraiment devoir le faire !!

Pendant le dîner de ce soir, la famille s'était interrogée sur la façon dont Derek et Casey s'étaient « réconciliés ». D'abord, ils furent gênés, Casey ne savait quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas mentir, elle lança donc un regard à Derek lui demandant de répondre. Il leur dit que pour que tout redeviennent normal, il dû promettre à Casey de devenir son esclave pendant une semaine. Ce qu'il dû accepter. La famille avait tout gobée et Casey souriait, comme triomphante.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?? J'ai juste dit ça pour nous sortir de là !!

- Tu sembles oublier deux choses : la première tu as vraiment massacré mes cheveux, et la deuxième si tu ne le fait pas, ils vont se douter de quelque chose !!

- Encore désolé pour tes cheveux, mais si tu veux savoir, tu es toujours aussi belle !!

Casey avait de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir :

- Mais je tenais à mes cheveux, et puis ça ne règle pas l'autre question !!!

- Une semaine seulement, rien qu'une !! Heureusement que je n'ai pas dit deux semaines !!

Casey souriait de plus belle, Derek ramena le visage de Casey au sien et l'embrassa. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils ressentaient tout deux ces sensations si intenses.

Casey était même prête à approfondir le baiser, mais elle sentait que Derek ne l'était pas. Pour lui Casey était quelqu'un de spécial et il voulait prendre son temps, elle mérité mieux que toutes les autres filles.

- J'aimerais m'endormir dans tes bras, dit Casey, elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Derek sourit :

- Alors, retourne dans ton lit, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Casey était tellement heureuse, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Derek ainsi, tellement…parfait :

- Et toi ?? Tu as besoin de dormir !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il se leva :

- Qu'est ce que tu…

Il prit Casey comme le prince charmant prendrait sa princesse. Il ouvrit la porte, Casey riait en silence. Il entra dans sa chambre la glissa sous les draps et s'y glissa à son tour. Casey se réinstalla comme toute à l'heure, sur son torse, écoutant son cœur.

- Et si tu t'endors ??

- Je ne m'endormirai pas… en tout cas pas avec toi dans mes bras comme ça.

Casey sourit. C'est donc légère qu'elle s'endormit. Derek attendit qu'elle soit profondément endormit pour se lever. A peine dans son lit, il s'endormit pensant à Casey.

Le lendemain matin Casey se réveilla seule, et elle ne fut pas surprise. Elle avait passé la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. Elle s'étira, se leva et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Pas de Derek en vue, elle fut légèrement déçue. Enfin elle sortie de la salle et se trouva nez à nez avec Derek. Il lui souriait, elle lui souriait. Il entrait, elle sortait. Ils se frôlèrent, et frémirent sous le contact de l'autre. Casey était tellement heureuse. Elle soupira de bonheur. Derek lui était sûr d'une chose : jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de Casey, contrairement aux autres filles.

Casey se sentit encore plus mal qu'hier. Elle avait pensé que son petit rhume était passé, mais aujourd'hui il était bel et bien présent. Elle descendit pour manger quelque chose. Elle eu du mal à finir son bol de céréales pourtant petit. Elle attendit Derek. Aujourd'hui ils iraient ensemble en cours. Et quand elle vit enfin Derek entré dans la cuisine, c'est un Derek fatigué qu'elle découvrit. Il dit rapidement bonjour et mangea à son tour un bol de céréales. Ils partirent enfin, et Casey se sentait coupable de l'état de Derek :

- Je suis désolée, lui lança-t-elle

- De quoi ?? Demanda Derek réellement surprit.

Il baillât encore :

- De ça !! Tu es fatigué à cause de moi ! Je n'aurais pas du accepter que tu viennes avec moi !!

Derek rit :

- Tu es désolée à cause ça ?? T'es vraiment adorable quand tu sens coupable !!

- Vraiment ?? demanda Casey innocemment

Puis reprenant ses esprits :

- Mais là, n'est pas la question, tu es fatigué parce que tu as attendu que je m'endorme pour pouvoir aller dormir ! C'était égoïste de ma part !

- Pas du tout, j'étais vraiment bien avec toi !! Et je ne regrette pas, si c'était à refaire, je le referais !!

Casey sourit :

- On est arrivé, fit remarquer Derek à Casey

- Ai-je droit un baiser discret avant d'aller en cour ??

- Absolument, répondit Derek ravit par la requête de Casey.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire prier, il s'exécuta rapidement et ils y prirent beaucoup de plaisir.

Juste après être sortit de la voiture Casey éternua :

- A tes souhaits, lui dit Derek amusé

- Je n'ai rien de plus à souhaiter, lui dit elle d'un ton satisfait.

- Je n'en doute pas, lui répondit-il, une réponse plein de sous-entendus

- A toutes !

Ils se séparèrent une fois dans les couloirs. Casey alla instinctivement en direction d'Emily :

- Salut, lança Casey joyeuse à sa meilleure amie

- Oh, tu souris !! C'est si bien la vie avec Derek??

- Oh oui, ça l'est !!

- Je ne veux rien savoir !!

- Oh si tu savais, il est resté dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, au risque de ne pas dormir…

Casey soupira de bonheur

- Heureusement que je ne voulais rien savoir, lui répondit sa meilleure amie ironiquement.

La sonnerie retentie et elle allèrent en cours.

Enfin le déjeuner, Casey allait pouvoir retrouver Derek. Elle l'aperçu au fond couloir. Toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais il ne voyait que ceux de Casey. Elle marchait vers lui, il marchait vers elle. Elle tomba en syncope, il accourut, paniqué.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voila la suite, merci tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!_

_Bisouxx'_

_Sarah'_

**Chapitre 6**

Casey se trouvait à l'infirmerie :

- Il faut appeler vos parents, lui dit l'infirmière

- Je vous assure que tout va bien, dit la jeune fille encore un peu fébrile

- Vous avez de la fièvre, vous couvez un gros rhume mademoiselle, lui rétorqua fermement l'infirmière.

- Je ne peux pas finir ma journée de cours ?? L'implora Casey

- Humm… réfléchit l'infirmière.

- S'il vous plait ?? La supplia la jeune patiente

- Très bien mais demain je ne veux pas vous voir au lycée !

- Merci !!

Casey se redressa aussitôt avec le sourire quand elle sentit la tête lui tourner.

- ça va ?? S'inquiéta l'infirmière

- Oui, je me suis juste lever trop vite

- Humm, fit l'infirmière pas vraiment convaincue, allez, filez en cours !!

Casey prit son billet d'entrée et partit en direction de sa salle de classe. Elle y retrouva Emily.

- ça va ??? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ??

- Oh une question a la fois !! Oui, ça va !! Désolée que tu te sois inquiété, et non, je vais bien !!

- Ouf !! Tu sais, tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

- Nous ??

- Oui, Derek et moi !! Il était réellement paniqué !!

Ça la touchait que Derek se soit inquiété pour elle. Elle sourit

- Vraiment ??

- Oh oui !! Si tu savais ! Il voulait venir te voir à l'infirmerie mais le prof n'a pas voulu. Alors Derek s'est énervé !

Casey sourit de plus belle.

- Et il est où maintenant ??

- Dans le bureau du principal !

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fait pas Casey, il a l'habitude.

Les paroles d'Emily qui se voulaient réconfortante eu l'effet inverse. Elle avait peur que cette fois ci, Derek se fasse renvoyer.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du principal :

- Alors , encore dans mon bureau. Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ??

- Rien qui n'en valait pas la peine, lui répondit simplement et sincèrement Derek

- A ce qu'on m'a dit, vous auriez manquez de respect à votre professeur et vous vous seriez donnez en spectacle devant toute la classe. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ??

- Que ma réaction n'était pas exagérée : je voulais voir Casey, le prof ne m'a pas laissé !!

- Et c'est tout ?? Aucune excuse ??

- Non !

- Alors il est temps de prendre les mesures nécessaires !!

La sonnerie venait de retentir, Casey se dirigea vers le bureau du principal afin d'attendre Derek, mais ce qu'elle vit ne présageait rien de bon. Derek sortit furieux jusqu'à claquer la porte et ne passa pas inaperçu, comme habitude. Casey alla à sa rencontre :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ??

- Rien, dit-il furieux !

Reprenant son calme il ajouta tendrement :

- Et toi ?? Comment tu vas ??

- Bien, même très bien, dit Casey avant d'éternuer. Dis-moi la vérité…Que s'est-il passé ??

- Rien, je me suis juste fait virer, dit Derek d'un ton détaché.

Casey s'arrêta nette :

- Et c'est tout ?? Rien ?? Tu rigoles ??

- Casey, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une scène dans les couloirs du bahut ??

- Vrai ! Mais j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi !!

Casey retourna en cours impatiente de retrouver Derek. Cet après-midi passa plus lentement que d'habitude. Une fois à la maison, Casey retrouva Derek ainsi que les parents réunis dans le salon. Pendant un instant elle paniqua, pensant qu'ils avaient tout découvert :

- Casey, enfin, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas appelés ?? Lança Nora

- Je n'aime pas raté les cours, tu le sais !!

Derek étouffa un rire.

- Enfin, tu t'es quand même évanoui !! Ce n'est pas rien !!

Elle lança un regard à Derek :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils ont voulu savoir pourquoi j'avais été viré, je leur ai dit !!

- Je peux monter dans ma chambre maintenant ?? Demanda Casey.

- Oui, mais demain tu restes à la maison, on ira voir le docteur !!

- Très bien !!

Casey monta immédiatement dans sa chambre.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?? Demanda à son tour Derek !

- Oui, vas-y ! Répondit son père las.

Derek monta à son tour, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et la claqua… sans y entrer. Il frappa à la porte de Casey.

- Entrez !!

Elle se retourna :

- Derek, fit elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, il lui tendit ses lèvres mais elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Derek la regarda perplexe :

- Je suis malade je te rappelle !!

- Je veux bien courir se risque, lui dit-il d'un ton remplit de sous-entendus

Elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus, il s'approcha, elle s'éloigna légèrement, à peine à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et lui souffle :

- Tu es sûr ?

Et pour toute réponse, il emprisonne ses lèvres. Elle sourit, il le sent, il ne peut à son tour s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est étrange les coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ??

- Je ne comprends pas !!

- Enfin Derek, demain je devrais rester à la maison et toi, tu es renvoyé et sûrement privé de sortie !!

- Ah… ça risque d'être intéressent !!

- Absolument, répondit Casey en repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Enfin l'heure du dîner, tout se passait le plus normalement possible quand :

- Smerek, pourquoi tu voulais tant voir Casey ??

Tout le monde se regarda à tour de rôle puis les regards se posèrent instinctivement sur Derek et Casey.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore pour les reviews!_

_Je poste un peu en retard, j'avais pas l'ordii!!_

_Bref je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster demain,_

_peut être le soir!!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Sarah'_

**Chapitre 7**

Tous les regards se retournèrent instinctivement en direction de Derek et Casey.

Casey paniquait, qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir répondre ?

- C'est simple, Casey est ma demi-sœur, c'est normal que je veuille la voir.

Les parents n'eu pas de mal à le croire, mais Lizzie et Edwin devenaient de plus en plus suspicieux

- En faite, Derek, je pense que tu caches quelque chose, lui balança Lizzie

Derek et Casey se retournèrent immédiatement, complètement paniqués :

- Qu'est… ce qui… te fait dire ça ?? S'enquit-Casey auprès de sa jeune sœur

- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Enfin, je trouverai !!

Casey sourit frustré de ne rien pouvoir dire ou faire. Allait-elle découvrir se qu'il se passait réellement avec Derek ?? Comment allait-elle réagir ?? Allait-elle le dire aux parents ?? Elle se leva d'un coup :

- Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Derek n'avait qu'une envie : la rejoindre. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle se retourna :

-Derek, rapportes moi un verre d'eau !!

Ce dernier se retourna vers sa famille :

- J'y peux rien, je suis encore son esclave… Pauvre de moi !

Il se leva et exécuta les ordres de Casey. Il frappa timidement à la porte :

- Entre !

Il entra et sourit :

- Voila ton verre d'eau…

Voyant qu'elle ne souriait pas

- … Qu'est ce qu'il y a ??

- Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir…c'était…juste la réalité qui nous rattrapait. On ne peut pas nier qu'on à changer l'un envers l'autre. On essaye de rester les mêmes qu'avant devant les autres, mais j'en ai marre…on a faillit être découvert…

- On fera attention la prochaine fois

- MAIS IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PROCHAINE FOIS… Enfin, Derek, on ne peut pas être ensemble. Tu m'as appelé ta demi-sœur, c'est que je suis !

- Exactement, tu n'es pas ma sœur. Si nos parents ne s'étaient pas mariés on...

- … ne se connaitrait même pas !

Derek baissa la tête :

- Alors c'est tout ? On arrête là ?

- Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je peux ?

Derek s'approcha d'elle, elle comprit et acquiesça. Il l'embrassa. Ce baiser eu le gout d'un adieu au gout des larmes de Casey qui venait de couler. Il s'éloigna tout en gardant le front de Casey collé au sien et tout en essuyant les larmes de sa belle, il murmura :

- On aura passé un bon moment…

- Oui, lui répondit-elle faiblement.

Il la regarda une dernière fois et partit. Casey craqua. Elle se mit à pleurer, étouffant ses pleures et ses cris dans un oreiller. Casey s'endormit au son des ses pleur et au gout de ses larmes. Derek lui ne dormit pas, ne cessant de tourner et retourner le problème dans tête. Après avoir gouté au bonheur avec Casey, comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?! Et surtout, comment allait se passer la journée de demain ?! Eux deux, seuls dans la même maison. Comment ??

Son réveil sonna mais il préféra et l'éteindre et rester dans son lit, ne pas sortir de toute la journée pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle non plus ne bougea pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa mère monte :

- Casey, c'est moi je peux entrer ??

- Oui maman !

- Chérie, il faut aller voir un médecin !

- Mais je vais bien, je t'assure :

- ça n'en a pas l'air. Tu as mangé ??

- Non… mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Casey, ma chérie tu dois manger !!Allez, lèves-toi !

- Maman, dit lacement Casey

Elle souffla :

- Très bien. Mais avant laisse moi me rendre présentable.

- D'accord !

Nora descendit attendant Casey qui prit volontairement tout son temps. Elle descendit enfin… en survêtement.

-Tu te moques de moi ??

- Non, pourquoi ?? Demanda innocemment Casey

- Tu as mit tout ce temps pour ça ?!

Elle détailla sa fille de la tête aux pieds.

- Je ne veux pas me faire belle aujourd'hui. J'ai bien le droit non ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

- Mais tout va bien.

- Alors vas t'habiller !!

- Très bien, souffla Casey.

Elle remonta et se changea rapidement, toujours coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Pendant ce temps, Derek était encore dans sa chambre. Il ne se décida à sortir que lorsque Casey et Nora partit. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. C'est donc toujours en caleçon et T-shirt, que Derek descendit se servir un bol de céréales et le mangea le regard vide. Il resta longtemps dans la cuisine, même trop longtemps. Casey entra à son tour dans la cuisine. D'abord elle se sentit gênée, puis voyant le manque de réaction de Derek, prit son courage à deux mains et lui lança le plus calmement possible :

- Bonjour !

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis prenant conscience que Casey venait de lui parlait, il lui dit complètement détaché :

- Bonjour !

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et partit. Elle ne comprenait rien à son comportement, il avait été si doux hier, et là il était si distant et froid. Elle devait lui parler. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle devait avoir une conversation avec lui. Elle monta d'un pas décidé les escaliers et entra sans frapper. La musique qui se diffusait dans sa chambre était inhabituelle, elle était triste, maussade. Elle éteignit la musique :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?? Lui demanda-t-il

- Il faut qu'on parle !!

Il eu un rire :

- Tu sais les gens disent ça quand ils veulent rompre et on a déjà rompu !!

- Je ne plaisante pas, ça ne va pas entre nous !

- Sans blague ?!

- Derek, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible entre nous. On a essayé, on a échoué.

- Je connais le refrain, merci !!

- Mais Derek, on peut, peut être se comporter comme avant…enfin essayer ?!

- C'est ce que tu veux ?? Alors regarde, enfin écoutes : Dégage !!!

Elle le regarda interdite pendant quelques secondes, puis il ajouta :

- Tu vois ? Comme avant !!

Il eu se petit rictus. Elle ne dit rien et sortit de sa chambre afin de retrouver la sienne

_Ps: Ma vache espagnole, n'oublie pas de réviser ton histoire pour jeudii!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voila la suite avec tu retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps !!_

_Et encore merci pour les reviews_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 8**

Au diner, ni Casey, ni Derek ne mangèrent . La famille commençait à se poser des questions :

- D'accord les enfants, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda George désormais convaincu qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Rien ! dit froidement Derek

- Alors pourquoi vous ne mangez rien ? Quémanda George

- Je suis malade, répondit Casey.

- Et moi énervé !! Une journée entière enfermé à la maison avec Casey. Vous vouliez ma mort ?

Si elle ne le montrait pas, les paroles de Derek lui firent mal.

- Si tu ne faisais pas tout le temps l'idiot tu n'aurais pas à me supporter, lui rétorqua Casey.

La famille retrouvait le Derek et la Casey d'avant mais à leur grande surprise, ils n'en furent pas ravis.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je monte dans ma chambre, dit sèchement Derek.

Casey resta à sa place feintant la satisfaction de savoir Derek loin d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il est vraiment furax, lui balança Edwin.

Durant le reste du repas Casey resta silencieuse n'osant toujours pas toucher à son assiette. Parfois elle fixait la chaise vide de Derek. Elle se leva enfin et débarrassa. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre sans un mot à l'égard de sa petite famille. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, fit les cents pas et fini par appeler Emily, laquelle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Casey depuis deux jours vu qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone.

- Emily ?! C'est Casey…

- Ah Casey ! Enfin ! Tu étais trop occupé à faire des cochonneries avec Derek pour me répondre ?! Lui dit Emily joyeusement.

- Non, c'est… c'est…fini, réussit à articuler Casey avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Emily resta bouche bée, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était sûre que ça durerait entre eux. Si eux ne pouvait pas rester ensemble alors l'amour existait-il vraiment ?

- Casey… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Emily ne trouva rien d'autre à lui répondre mais sa vois était teinté de compassion.

- Merci. Je serais de retour en cours demain, je me sens beaucoup mieux… et surtout je ne pourrais plus passer une journée de plus enfermée dans ma chambre avec…

« _Avec lui si près de moi et si loin à la fois _» avait pensé Casey.

- La vie doit continuer, avoua Casey à Emily tristement.

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolée !

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ?!

- Oui, tu as raison !!

- Racontes moi un peu ta journée de cours.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien en évitant volontairement le sujet si délicat : à savoir les garçons. Casey s'endormit. Elle se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Derek lui ne réussissait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Elle était là, tout près et pourtant inaccessible. Elle le rendait fou. Le soleil se leva enfin, Derek ne sembla pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux réagissent enfin à la lumière du soleil. Dans son souvenir le soleil était moins éclatant. Il n'avait toujours pas la force de se lever, et encore moins d'affronter son regard. Casey se leva doucement, elle irait en cours aujourd'hui, elle serait rayonnante, toujours aussi brillante en classe et aurait une journée parfaite sans Derek pour l'humilier. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle se prépara comme chaque matin, seulement sans Derek tout était plus calme…plus maussade. Elle descendit tout de même le sourire aux lèvres. Illusion.

- Salut, lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

- Salut… Répondit sa sœur, la regardant bizarrement.

- Alors ma chérie, prête à retourner en cours ? Demanda sa mère

- Oui, plus prête que jamais, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Tu sais, si tu ne sens pas très bien tu peux encore rester à la maiso…

- NON ! S'écria Casey.

Reprenant son calme elle reprit :

- Enfin, je veux dire non, je me sens parfaitement bien.

- D'accord…alors…bonne journée…

Casey piqua le toast de Lizzie et partit. Elle retrouva Emily devant chez elle. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Emily quand elle découvrit une Casey… souriante :

- Hey ! Lança Casey pleine d'entrain

- Hey… lui répondit Emily plus calmement… Je t'aurais cru plus abattue…

- Ce n'est pas un mec qui va me pourrir la vie !

- C'est vrai ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend ?!

Elles partirent toutes les deux en cours insouciante, enfin c'est que voulait être Casey : insouciante.

La semaine passa très lentement. Derek restait toujours silencieux, ou presque. Il mangeait, pas beaucoup mais il mangeait. Son fauteuil, toujours occupé d'habitude était vide, Edwin n'osait même plus s'y installer. Son grand frère, sont modèle était quasi absent. Un jour Sam décida d'aller voir Derek. Il entra dans sa chambre sans même frapper :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Derek ? Demanda Sam presque furieux.

- Sort de ma chambre ! Dit calmement Derek

- Non ! Répondit un Sam autoritaire

- J'ai dit SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !! Hurla Derek

- Non ! Pas temps que tu seras comme ça ! Regardes toi ! Tu es un homme ! Oubli la !

Derek ne répondit rien et monta un peu plus fort la musique :

- Mais réagit ! DEREK ! La vie continue !

- Et quoi ? Je trouverais mieux qu'elle ? Je ne crois pas ! Je serais heureux et elle aussi ! Je n'y crois pas non plus !

- Tu n'as qu'à la récupérer !

- Et comment je fais ça ?


	9. Chapter 9

_merci pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite_

_mon clavier marche plus_

_Sarah'_

**Chapitre 9**

Derek et Sam descendirent les escaliers souriant. Les yeux de Derek brillaient de nouveau…de malice.

- Papa, je peux aller chez Sam s'il te plait ? Demanda innocemment Derek

George qui voyait son fils reprendre gout à la vie accepta de bon cœur

- Mais ne rentre pas trop tard, demain tu reprends les cours, le prévint George.

- Ok !!

Il partit joyeux comme jamais. Ce que venait de faire Sam était la bouffé d'oxygène dont Derek avait besoin. Edwin qui avait assisté à la scène fut ravi que son frère aille mieux. Et se qu'il retint c'est qu'il pu sortir alors qu'il était privé de sorties. Il retrouvait son grand frère. Grand frère qui fut déçue de ne pas voir Casey avant de partir. Cette dernière était sortie avec Emily. Elles avaient passé la soirée au ciné puis au Smelly Nelly's. Elles étaient assises depuis un moment quand un garçon que toutes deux connaissaient très bien s'est approché d'elles :

- Salut Casey…Emily, les salua-t-il

- Salut Hayden, dit Emily surexcitée

- Salut, répondit timidement Casey

- Euh… Casey…

Hayden se retourna vers ses amis qui l'encourageaient, il reprit gêné. Ce que Casey et Emily trouvèrent adorable :

- …ça fait un certain temps que…que… tu me plais et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?!

- Euh… avec plaisir, disons vendredi soir à 20h, lui rétorqua une Casey sûre d'elle.

Hayden sourit :

- Parfait, alors à vendredi !

Il retourna s'assoir avec ses amis et leur dit fièrement qu'elle avait accepté. Quant à Casey et Emily elle n'en revenait :

- Oh, mais t'y crois ? Hayden Clarks vient de te demander de sortir avec lui !!! Lui lança Emily.

Casey lui sourit à pleines dents :

- Mais tu t'en rends pas bien compte c'est Hayden Clarks !! L'un des mecs les plus beaux et populaires !! Hallucinée encore Emily.

- Exactement, l'un des plus beaux et populaires

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas plus excitée ?

- Parce que le plus populaire c'est…

- …Derek, finit sa meilleure amie

Casey acquiesça. Elle aurait aussi voulu dire que Derek était bien le plus beau et le plus populaire, mais les mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge, comme si dire ces quelques mots rendait cette évidence bien réelle.

- écoutes, repris Emily, Hayden est peut être le bon moyen d'oublier Derek.

- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Allez de l'avant, c'est ce que je dois faire ! Merci d'être là !

- Mais de rien !

Elles restèrent encore une demi-heure assise au Smelly Nelly's puis elles partirent. Au passage Casey sourit à Hayden qui avait levé les yeux. C'est vrai il était craquant, même plus. Il était grand, brun, les yeux bleus, musclé et intelligent. Emily rentra chez elle est Casey fit de même. Dans le salon elle vit Lizzie, Edwin et Marti et remarqua _son_ fauteuil encore vide :

- Encore enfermé dans sa chambre ? Demanda Casey essayant de paraître détachée.

- Non, il est sorti, lui dit Lizzie ne se rendant pas compte de ce que cette phrase pouvait représenter pour Casey.

- Avec qui ? L'interrogea-t-elle

- Avec Sam, mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Quémandant Lizzie

- Juste comme ça, mais il ne devait pas être privé de sorti ?

- Si, mais qu'est ce que tu veux c'est Derek Venturi, dit fièrement Edwin.

Casey ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé cette soirée. Il y a quelques temps, elle aurait été tellement heureuse qu'un garçon comme Hayden l'invite, mais là, il ne lui faisait plus d'effet. C'est comme passé du chocolat aux légumes. Bien sûr Derek était le chocolat _« un chocolat tellement appétissant »_ pensa-t-elle. Et puis cette réaction démesurée. Elle s'était sentie tellement soulagée quand Lizzie lui avait répondu que c'était avec Sam qu'il était parti. Etait-elle jalouse ? Non, impossible. Et elle ne le serait pas. Elle allait sortir avec Hayden. Et Derek ne pourrait rien dire, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Pendant ce temps là, le jeune homme qui occupait ses pensées se préparait à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il inspira, expira, encore quelques secondes puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il frappa à sa porte ce qui fit sortir Casey de ses pensées.

- Entrez !

Derek ouvrit timidement la porte :

- Casey…dit-il doucement.

- Oui ? Se surprit-elle à répondre tendrement.

- J'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle l'interrogea du regard :

- J'attends !

- Pas ici, habille-toi avant !

- D'accord !

Sans aucune hésitation Casey avait accepté. Il referma la porte doucement afin qu'elle s'habille.

Derek revient quelques minutes plus tard et ils sortirent par la fenêtre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Casey avait suivit Derek sans une once d'hésitation. Il l'avait conduite dans une aire de jeu déserte près de chez eux. Derek y avait disposé son matériel. Il y avait une guitare, une table de mixage et une sono. Casey compris alors ce que Derek avait en tête. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle ne put lorsqu'elle vit ces étincelles dans le regard de Derek. Son regard avait été vide trop longtemps. Elle devait l'écouter et surtout ne pas craquer.

- Casey, commença Derek qui avait l'air gêné, j'ai…j'ai fait ça pour…toi, je veux simplement que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin. C'est tout.

Elle acquiesça.

Derek se plaça derrière la table de mixage et revint devant Casey qui s'était installée sur un banc. Elle entendit raisonner les premières notes. La musique était rythmée mais pas trop, Derek commença alors à chanter tout en jouant de la guitare :

**Yes I Like stormy weather **

_Oui, j'aime le temps orageux_  
**from my window**

_Depuis le rebord de ma fenêtre_  
**You ain't, yeah, you ain't so clever**

_Mais tu n'es pas, ouai tu n'es pas si intelligente_  
**You got it all made up**

_Tout as tout inventé_

Casey sentait sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui monter.

**But it feels like love, love, love **

_Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Oh yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch **

_Cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_**  
**

Elle savait qu'il avait raison.

**  
I sit around to pass the time **

_Je m'assieds dans le coin pour passer le temps_**  
I try to get it off my mind **

_J'essaie de me sortir de l' esprit_**  
And I live in a world oh so small **

_Que je vis dans un monde, oh, si petit_**  
That I can't get around at all **

_Que je ne peux pas tout contourner_**  
**

Elle ressentait toutes ces émotions si contradictoires. Elle voulait sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps, le gout de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses caresses.

**  
And it feels like love, love, love **

_Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Oh yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch **

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

C'était bien de l'amour. Oui s'en était. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui manquait terriblement.

****

What did I say?

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_**  
What did I say? **

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_**  
What did I say?**

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_**  
Oh, I didn't mean it **

_Je ne le pensais pas_**  
**

C'était si dur. Il s'excusait. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? C'est elle qui l'a fait souffrir. Pourquoi compliquait-il les choses ?

**  
What did I do **

_Ce que j'ai fait_**  
Or take of you? **

_pour te blesser?_**  
Oh, I didn't mean it **

_Je ne le pensais pas_**  
Oh, oh, I didn't mean it! **

_Oh, Oh, je ne le pensais pas_

« Tu ne m'as jamais blessé » Voulait-elle lui crier, mais une boule obstruait sa gorge, aucun son ne pouvait sortir

**  
I'm not saying it's all made up **

_Je ne dis pas que tout est inventé_**  
It's people there, to comb your hair **

_Il y a des gens ici pour te peigner les cheveux_**  
And I'll think out another song **

_Mais je trouverai une autre chanson_**  
Won't kill that, so beautiful**

_Je ne voudrai pas tuer ça, c'est si beau_**  
**

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Elle se vit trembler, et s'entendit sangloter. Elle ne retenait plus les larmes. Elle ne contrôler plus son corps.

**  
So it feels like love, love, love **

_Que cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Oh yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch**

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

**What did I say?**

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_

**What did I say? **

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_**  
What did I say? **

_Ce que j'ai dit ?_**  
Oh, I didn't mean it **

_Oh, je ne le pensais pas_**  
**

Elle le regardait tendrement. Ce moment personne ne pourrait le leur voler. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il s'était mit à nu. Il ne se posait aucune question. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, son pouls s'affoler.

**  
What did I do **

_Ce que j'ai fait_**  
Or take of you? **

_pour te blesser?_**  
What did I do? **

_Ce que j'ai fait_**  
Oh, I didn't mean it **

_Oh, je ne le pensais pas  
_**Oh, oh, I didn't mean it! **

_Oh, oh, je ne le pensais pas_****

And it feels like love, love, love, 

_Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch...**

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

**And it feels like love, love, love, **

_Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch...**

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

**And it feels like love, love, love, **

Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour**  
Yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch...**

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

**And it feels like love, love, love, **

_Mais cela ressemble à de l'amour, de l'amour, de l'amour_**  
Yes, it feels like touch, touch, touch...**

_Oh oui, cela ressemble à un contact, un contact, un contact_

Et ce fut le silence total. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux encore un moment. Ils se sentaient si bien ensemble. A cet instant c'était comme s'ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde. Pourtant Casey bougea. Elle s'approcha lentement de son visage. Sa respiration était saccadé, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur la joue de Derek. Elle voulait l'embrasser et pourtant, elle se contenta de frôler ses lèvres et lui murmura :

- On ne peut pas…je suis désolée…pardonne moi.

Elle se leva et s'enfuit. Elle disparut dans la pénombre.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voila enfin la suite, désolée pour le retard. _

_Je l'avoue je suis une grosse fainéante ! _

**Chapitre 11**

Il n'avait pas essayé de la rattraper. Il s'était figé, incapable de bouger, de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait senti son souffle chaud se mêler au sien. Il avait frôlé ses lèvres. Il avait attendu un baisé passionné qui n'était jamais venu. Il l'avait senti trembler, il avait pu entendre les battements de son cœur.

Tout avait si bien commencé. Il se sentait désarmé. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et elle lui avait de nouveau brisé. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles incompréhensibles ? Qu'est ce qui la retenait ? Oh, il le savait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que qu'ils ne faisaient rien de mal ? Elle avait bouleversé sa petite vie tranquille à la seconde où elle avait passé les portes de sa maison. Avec son air BCBG, son sourire de mademoiselle je-sais-tout et ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Il lui en avait fait baver mais lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes il savait comment réparer, lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle il savait le récupérer. Mais là il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé et rien n'y faisait. Il était peut être temps de passer à autre chose, de l'oublier, de vire sa comme avant. Il se releva enfin. Remballa tout et rentra discrètement chez lui.

Après avoir fuit Casey avait courut loin, très loin de Derek et ses belles paroles. Elle le repoussait et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Il lui faisait perdre pied par sa simple présence. Les sentiments compliquaient tout. Encore et toujours ses sentiments. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir de cœur. Ne pas avoir de cœur comme Derek – du moins elle pensait avant tout ça, qu'il n'en avait pas. Avant elle avait une petite vie tranquille dans son école exclusivement féminine. Tout était ordonné et sous contrôle. Et malgré cette atroce douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa cage thoracique elle ne pouvait regretter d'avoir connu –et aimé –Derek. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de souffrir et pourtant elle avait voulu essayer. _« On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème » _pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle s'assit, essoufflée au bord d'un trottoir. Les rues étaient désertes. Elle devait avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si elle n'avait connu que le Derek fainéant, répugnant et égoïste, exécrable… et non cet être capable d'aimer, attentionné, protecteur, drôle… _« NON, STOP CASEY, ça suffit… » _Se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. Derek était un garçon comme les autres, elle finirait par l'oublier. Elle resta encore sur le trottoir. Et si quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre et la trouvait vide ? Elle se leva et marcha plus lentement qu'elle n'aurait voulu en dire. En entrant dans sa chambre elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et le teint blanc. Elle n'avait pas eu froid malgré la température. Elle ne sentait plus rien, sa douleur au cœur était bien trop forte. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Aucune larme ne coulait et pourtant tout semblait s'effondrer. Elle observa son reflet encore quelques minutes puis elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle devait être présentable or là elle ressemblait plutôt à un mort vivant. Elle prit sa douche s'habilla, se coiffa se maquilla. Elle descendit fin prête dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Nora et Lizzie, ce qui fut un soulagement pour elle. Elle sourit et leur lança un « bonjour » enjoué. Lizzie et Nora ne firent aucune remarque bien que Lizzie soupçonnait quelque chose. Elles répondirent simplement à son sourire. Casey ne s'attarda pas et partit. Derek descendit peu de temps après elle. Il avait mauvaise mine se que Lizzie ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Il répondit simplement :

- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

Il n'avait plus la force de faire semblant chez lui. Semblant de pas avoir de cœur, d'avoir un foutisme à toutes épreuves et surtout faire semblant de trouver sa vie parfaite. Il prit un toast et partit sans un mot.

Au lycée Casey évita Derek, elle était si douée qu'elle pensa un instant en faire son métier… ou un art : l'art d'éviter les gens. Ça sonnait bien. Quant à Derek, une fois au lycée, il redevint le jeune homme arrogant et inconscient qu'il laissait paraître… le tombeur de ces dames. C'est souriant que Casey découvrit Derek, du moins l'aperçue. Elle ressentit une légère douleur en voyant que Derek semblait avoir reprit son train de vie habituelle, elle aurait aimé lui faire un peu plus d'effet mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Derek joue très bien la comédie. Enfin, elle l'avait lâchement abandonné, tant mieux qu'il soit heureux. Tout se mélangeait le voulait elle heureux ou malheureux ? Elle connaissait la réponse mais n'osait pas l'accepter et encore moins y croire. N'est on pas sensé se réjouir du bonheur de l'être qu'on aime ? Il la déstabilisée, la chamboulée… Elle avait tout gâché, mais elle avait sa fierté, elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, elle n'allait pas ravaler sa fierté. Non ! Elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : tôt ou tard elle devra l'affronter… mieux vaut tard que jamais après tout ! C'est donc pour ça qu'elle n'emprunta pas le couloir dans lequel Derek se trouvait. Elle le savait, elle n'aurait pu supporter son regard et encore moins rester indifférente, pas après hier.

_Assez court je sais mais histoire que vous aillez quelque chose à lire !!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Tout d'abord Désolé __du retard j'étais partie en vacances!_

_voila la suite et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews_!

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 12**

Enfin la fin des cours, elle respira un bon coup. Elle se répété sans cesse le même mot depuis une heure : la dernière heure de cours : _« Courage ! »_. Elle avait beau le répéter elle se sentait toujours aussi anxieuse. Elle sortie de la salle lentement, mettant difficilement un pied après l'autre. Elle en vit en cette sortie une lumière au bout du tunnel sombre dans lequel elle s'était elle-même enfoncée. Pas de Derek en vue, elle souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Elle allait atteindre la sortie quand elle se heurta à quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête. _« Ouf ! »_ pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas Derek mais un garçon lui aussi très séduisant. Instinctivement elle s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée Hayden, je ne t'avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est rien, moi aussi j'aurais du faire attention, lui répondit-il souriant.

Ils se baissèrent afin de ramasser tous ces livres et cahier éparpiller sur le sol. Ils se sourirent. Au loin Derek avait assisté à la scène et en eu un haut le cœur. Il reprit contenance et passa devant Casey lui lançant un regard moqueur accompagné d'un sourire tout aussi moqueur. Hayden et Casey restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire quelques secondes, face à ce silence Hayden demanda à Casey :

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit celle-ci.

Une fois devant chez elle Casey se retourna vers Hayden et le remercia :

- Au faite Casey …

Cette dernière ce retourna :

- … ça tient toujours pour demain soir ?

- Oui ! 8 heures ! Et soit à l'heure ! lui rétorqua-t-elle toujours un peu surprise de l'audace et confiance qu'elle avait fait preuve face à lui au Smelly.

Elle rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. _« Oui, une nouvelle histoire avec un nouveau garçon et surtout une autre fin ! »_ se disait elle. «_ Pourquoi tout compliquer lorsqu'on peut faire simple ? Comment oublier un garçon ? En sortant elle avec un autre apollon ! »_ Elle se devait d'être optimiste. Elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son téléphone et composa celui de sa meilleure amie qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu as parlé d'urgence ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Emily en pénétrant dans la chambre de Casey.

- On est jeudi soir et demain c'est vendredi et comme tu le sais vendredi soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Hayden, donc demain : pour résumer : j'ai rien à me mettre !

Emily la regarda abasourdie :

- C'est ça ton urgence ?

- Oui… Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Casey

- Je ne sais pas genre, tu sais qui aurait parlé de vous aux parents ou encore qu'il t'ait fait une scène… j'en sais rien… quelque chose de critique…

- Pourquoi tout dois toujours être ramené à Lui ? S'énerva Casey

Emily ne répondit pas. Casey se calma, inspira, expira, inspira, expira puis prit la parole :

- C'est surtout que grâce à Hayden je pourrais enfin L'oublier… comprends moi, je veux que tout soit parfait…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Emily s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras :

- Laisse toi aller, pleure un bon coup, lui murmura-elle.

Casey suivit son conseil et explosa. Elle pleura jusqu'à être déshydraté. Emily décida alors d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. En sortant elle oublia de fermer la porte ce qu'y eu pour conséquence Derek. Ayant entendu les sanglots de Casey il décida après plusieurs hésitations d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, la vit sur son lit et n'hésita pas une seconde. Il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça malgré le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Il le savait au fond : elle était trop bien pour lui. Il décida de méditer sur ses questions existentielles plus tard. Il la prit dans ses bras puissants. Elle l'avait repoussé au début mais il était bien trop fort, elle s'était donc abandonnée à son étreinte chaude et puissante. Il respira la senteur de ses cheveux et lui dit quelques petits baiser sur le haut de sa tête, ses mains entremêlées dans ses cheveux avaient trouvé leur place. Casey s'était nichait contre son torse, elle se sentait étrangement à sa place. Elle en oublia même pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé. Au loin Emily observait la scène un sourire aux lèvres. Elle enviait Casey. Elle qui avait toujours voulu sortir avec Derek se demandait si un jour il lui airait porté ne serait-ce qu'un quart de l'amour qu'il portait à Casey. Elle prit conscience que Derek et Casey n'étaient peut être pas seulement qu'un simple amour de lycéens, que peut être il y avait bien plus. Casey leva la tête vers Derek qui la regardait avec tendresse et inquiétude. Ses yeux bleus gonflés et rougis rencontrèrent les prunelles chocolat de Derek. Elle s'y perdait à chaque fois et pourtant elle ne pouvait éviter son regard. Il avait cette emprise. Il arrivait toujours à capter son regard. Il avait cette petite lueur qui lui faisait tellement mal et tellement de bien à la fois, cette lueur qui lui faisait se sentir tellement sereine. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux encore un instant sans bouger, sans se lâcher, sans dire quoique ce soit. Dans ces moments là il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Casey secoua la tête et sourit :

- Je dois être ridicule, lui dit-elle sur un ton léger

- Casey… commença Derek

- Non, ne dis rien, la situation est suffisamment embarrassante… Juste… merci.

Elle lui sourit. Il ne dit rien. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Il avança lentement en direction de la porte. Elle le regarda partir. Il ne se retourna pas. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement, elle savait ce qui ce serait passé s'il s'était retourné.

Emily resta immobile quelques instants encore et partie en direction de Casey. Elle lui tendit le verre d'eau. Casey l'attrapa et la remercia.

- Tu vas mieux on dirait, lui dit son amie doucement.

- Oui, lui répondit Casey timidement.

Elle sourit tristement à son amie qui ne put s'empêcher de la regarder tristement.

- Bon alors ! Tu vas m'aider à choisir ma tenue ?! Lui lança joyeusement Casey.

Emily se demanda comment après ce qui venait de se passer Casey arrivait à reprendre un air joyeux et penser à autre chose. Elle qui n'avait était que spectateur avait du mal à s'en remettre. Mais après tout c'était Casey, sous ses airs de miss parfaite se cachait une jeune femme forte.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle souriant à moitié.


	13. Chapter 13

_Désolé pour le retard, avec le merveilleux voyage en Irlande que j'ai fait j'ai eu du mal à récupérer_

_Et vu que j'avais pas d'ordi là bas !_

_Enfin, voilà la suite_

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaise_

**Chapitre 13**

Vendredi soir : le grand jour ! Casey McDonald s'apprêtait à vivre sans Derek, Casey McDonald s'apprêtait à tourner la page.

- Je suis comment ?

- Parfaite ! lui répondit ça meilleure amie

Casey sourit :

- Je sens que ça va être une merveilleuse soirée, rien ne pourra la gâcher !

La sonnette retentit dans la maison :

- Je crois que c'est lui, dit surexcitée Casey.

Ce fut Derek qui ouvrit la porte :

- Tu es ? Demanda froidement Derek

- Hayden, le rencart de Casey.

En entendant cette phrase Derek devint pâle. Bien sûr il avait entendu les rumeurs au lycée mais parfois des rumeurs ne sont que des rumeurs, enfin, il l'avait espérait. Il reprit contenance :

- Je te souhaite bon courage !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sors avec Casey, tu sais c'n'est pas un cadeau, si j'étais toi je partirais tout de suite !

C'est ce moment là que Casey choisit pour faire son entrée. Elle était magnifique, comme d'habitude. En la voyant descendre les escaliers Derek ressentit de la colère, de la tristesse, de la jalousie, du regret. Eux n'ont jamais eu de vrai premier rendez-vous. Il ne l'a jamais embrassé sous le perron, ne lui a jamais tenu la main au lycée…

- Wow, Casey tu es magnifique, la complimenta Hayden.

- Merci, sourit Casey

Hayden se tourna vers Derek :

- Ce n'est peut être pas un cadeau mais c'est un vrai canon ! Lui murmura Hayden.

Derek acquiesça.

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche, lui dit discrètement Emilie.

Il s'exécuta et partit sans un mot. Casey fut un peu déçue.

- On y va ? Proposa Casey.

Hayden lui ouvrit la porte :

- Bonne soirée, leur souhaita Emilie.

Elle partie rejoindre Derek dans le salon :

- ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Tu penses que ça va devenir sérieux entre Casey et Hayden ? Lui répondit-il le regard dans le vide

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais faire comme Casey.

Derek l'interrogea du regard :

- Passer à autre chose, avancer, l'oublier. Lui expliqua-t-elle

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Essaye au moins !

- Donc tu me conseilles de me servir d'une pauvre fille pour essayer d'oublier Casey ?!

- Dit comme ça, ça parait ignoble !

- Alors comment le dirais-tu ?

- Je te conseille de te reprendre en mains, de sortir avec une fille qui te plait.

- J'essayerai… demain. Bonne nuit Emilie

Il se leva :

- Bonne nuit Derek.

Il monta dans sa chambre, mit de la musique et essaya de dormir. Impossible de dormir : d'une il n'était que 20h30 et de deux il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Casey.

Casey, elle passait une bonne soirée en compagnie d'Hayden. Il l'emmena diner, puis ils se promenèrent. Casey l'aimait bien mais elle ne ressentait pas ce frisson lorsqu'il la touchait, elle ne voyait pas cette étincelle. « Parfois l'amour viens avec le temps » se persuada-t-elle.

Minuit : Hayden et Casey étaient sous le perron.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, lui dit Casey.

- Moi aussi. Ça te dit qu'on remette ça samedi prochain ? Se risqua à demander Hayden

Casey sourit :

- Avec plaisir.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- Bonne nuit Casey.

- Bonne nuit.

Hayden s'apprêtait à partir quand Casey le retint :

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Hayden la regarda incrédule :

- Euh…

- ça, dit elle en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hayden.

Elle l'embrassa. Lui ne tarda pas à lui rendre son baiser. Casey venait de briser la règle du troisième rendez-vous. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour accélérer le processus d'oublie de Derek.

Elle lui sourit et passa la porte de chez elle. La maison était calme. On n'entendait même pas la musique de Derek. Etait-il là ? Dormait-il ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi après un premier baiser sa première préoccupation était de savoir où était Derek ?! Elle alla dans la cuisine et le trouva :

- Bonsoir, dit-elle timidement.

- Alors ta soirée ? Demanda Derek.

- Bien, très bien même.

- Ah !

- Et toi qu'as-tu fait de ta soirée ?

Casey essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Pas grand-chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine avant que j'arrive ?

Pour toute réponse il lui montra son bol de céréales :

- Tu en veux ?

- Je veux bien s'il te plait.

Il lui servit un bol :

- Tu imagines ? Toi et moi ayant une conversation normale ?! Lui fit remarquer Casey.

- Mais on a déjà eu des conversations normales ! Dit faussement vexé Derek

- Cite moi en une.

- euh… La fois où on est allé au cinéma voir Jackpot !

- Je te rappelle que ça à fini en bataille de pop-corn et qu'on s'est fait virer du cinéma, je n'ai jamais su la fin !

- Mais tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils finiraient ensemble, d'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça que tout a démarré !

Casey riait avec Derek :

- Tu te souviens de la tête du vigile lorsque tu as renversé ce qui nous restait de pop-corn sur la tête avant de sortir ?!

- Oh oui, je me souviens aussi que tu m'avais arraché le bras en courant croyant qu'il était derrière nous !

Ils riaient aux éclats.

- Chuuut, on va réveiller les autres ! Lui fit remarquer Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

_Enfin la suite, merci Doudoulce, je crois que sans toi la suite ne serait pas encore écrite ! _

_Mdrr_

_Et merci à ceux qui me laisse de reviews et ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews !_

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain matin Casey se réveilla fatigué, heureusement qu'on était le Week-end. Il était 9h30 quand elle descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Lizzie ! Lança-t-elle enjouée

- Alors ce rencart ?

- Humm, excellent.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui. Hayden est drôle, posé, charmant, un vrai canon, il n'est pas stupide, il a de la conversation…

- Mais c'est que tu as trouvé l'homme parfait ! L'interrompit Lizzie

- Mmmm… Oui, sourit Casey

Derek arriva à ce moment là. Casey sans vraiment savoir pourquoi arrêta de sourire :

- Salut ! Lança-t-elle timidement de peur qu'il ne la rejette

Derek sembla hésiter :

- Salut ! Lança-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Voyant l'air qu'affiché Casey, Derek essaya de se rattraper :

- ça va ?

Casey fut surprise par ce changement de ton. Lizzie toujours dans la cuisine n'en revenait pas : Derek et Casey, civilisés ? Ce serait-il cogné la tête ?

- Oui et toi ?

- ça va, ça va. Tu compte faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- euh…

A cet instant le téléphone de Casey sonna. Lorsqu'elle reconnu le numéro un sentiment de gêne s'empara de son corps.

- Excusez-moi, je dois répondre.

Elle parti à l'étage.

- Allô Hayden ? Dit-elle joyeusement

- Salut Casey. Ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Bien, je me demandais si ça te dirais qu'on aille se faire une petite virée en ville ou qu'on aille boire un café. Se risqua à demander Hayden.

- Déjà en manque ? Plaisanta Casey

Elle fut elle-même surprise de cette assurance qu'elle avait avec Hayden. « Serait-ce l'effet Derek ? Oula, je déraille, concentre toi sur Hayden ».

Hayden n'avait pas osé répondre, Casey s'en amusa :

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle.

Elle entendit Hayden enfin expirer.

- On dit 15h devant le Smelly.

- Parfait ! Répondit simplement Hayden

Casey raccrocha.

Elle descendit et retrouva Lizzie, Edwin et Derek devant la télé.

- Où sont George et maman ? Demanda Casey

- Ils sont partis faire les courses. Répondit Lizzie.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse, lança Derek

- Un match de hockey, traduit Lizzie.

- C'est vrai ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais aller voir Emilie. A toute à l'heure ou à ce soir.

- Pourquoi ce soir ? Demanda Lizzie.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Hayden plus tard. Dit-elle simplement

Derek qui continuait de fixer la télé se raidit à l'entente de ce nom.

- Ah, le parfait Hayden. Ajouta Lizzie.

Derek ne réagissait toujours pas, il se contentait de serrer les points.

- Mouai, dit Vaguement Casey sentant la tension qui émanait du corps de Derek.

L'atmosphère était tendue mais seule Casey le remarquait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car elle connaissait les moindres expressions de Derek, sa manière de se tenir, sa manière de parler.

- J'y vais, je ne veux pas faire attendre Emilie. Dit-elle après une minute de silence.

Elle regarda encore quelques secondes Derek et sortit.

Enfin installée sur le lit d'Emilie, Casey lui raconta son rencart.

- Emilie, il est parfait, enfin aussi parfait qu'un garçon puisse l'être. Il est très drôle, attentionné, patient… Et il embrasse comme un dieu…

- Aussi bien que Derek ? L'interrompit sa meilleure amie curieuse*

- Bien sûr que non, répondit du tac au tac Casey. Et d'abord ne me coupe pas quand je parle ! Dit Casey essayant de reprendre contenance.

Et oui, Derek la perturber, rien que par l'entente de son nom, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite, son esprit lui appartenir à lui et rien qu'à lui. L'enfer pour elle.

- Donc, je disais, reprit-elle, lorsqu'on s'est embrassé il n'y a rien eu, je veux dire, pas d'étincelle, rien. Parfois l'amour vient avec le temps !

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas ne reste pas avec. Lui conseil Emilie

- Je l'aime bien, et puis, je suis bien avec. Ce n'est pas Derek mais… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, tout à fait. C'est ton deuxième choix !

- Je… je crois que tu as raison ! Je suis une horrible personne.

- Non, bien sûr que non. La rassura sa meilleure amie.

- Si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- D'accord !

Elles parlèrent jusqu'à midi. Casey resta manger chez Emilie.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison voisine, la famille Venturi-McDonald mangeaient tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils débarrassèrent la table Derek se leva dans l'intention de regarder la télé quand on sonna. Il alla ouvrir :

- Sam, Ralph ! Ça va les gars ?

- Ouai ! Lui répondit Sam.

- On va au Smelly, tu viens avec nous ? Proposa Ralph

- Euh… Ouai !

Derek prit sa veste et hurla qu'il sortait. Arrivés au Smelly les garçons s'installèrent. Une jolie serveuse blonde vint les servir. Cette serveuse n'était pas insensible au charme de Derek. Ce dernier ne la remarquait même pas. Jusqu'à ce que ces amis lui fassent remarquer.

- Hey, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, la jolie serveuse blonde te drague et toi tu l'envoie balader ? Ça va ? Lui demanda Ralph

- Oui, ça va ! Tu sais, les filles elle s'accroche plus quand le gars joue l'indifférent !

On aura beau dire, Derek était au moins doué pour une chose : le mensonge. Il avait du mal à oublier Casey. « Je ne vais bien sûr pas draguer cette serveuse, ce serait trop bas, même de ma part »

- Voilà, dit justement la serveuse en arrivant avec un sourire aguicheur.

- Merci ! répondit simplement Derek

- Ce sera tout ? Demanda la jolie Blonde

Derek allait répondre « oui » quand il la vit, Elle, Casey, avec lui, Hayden. Elle riait, ils se tenaient la main.

- Humm, pas tout à fait… Sally, dit-il en déchiffrant son nom, j'aimerais avoir le numéro de la plus belle fille et il se trouve que c'est toi !

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle prit un stylo et écrit son numéro sur une serviette :

- Au faite, moi c'est Derek !

- Enchantée, Derek.

Elle repartit.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut, bon je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour les reviews et m'excuser de pas avoir posté, je me retrouve sans ordi et c'est un peu la galère, là je suis chez ma voisine MDRR

Dès que j'ai un ordi je m'y remet!

Encore Merci


	16. Chapter 16

Message a l'intention de popo!

J'aimerais savoir si il y a moyen d'avoir ton adresse msn, tu me parais fort intéressant!

Donc, j'espère vite avoir ton adresse afin de te parler personnellement! XD

Sarah =)


	17. Chapter 17

Message a l'intention de popo!

Derek sans hésiter!

Bref, peux tu me filer ton adresse? S'il te plait la mienne c'est sarah93_


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci pour les magnifique reviews que j'ai reçu, voilà la suite_

_C'est nul, je ne suis pas inspirée ! XD_

**Chapitre 15**

Une semaine était passée, Derek sortait avec Sally, l'aimait-il ? Non, mais elle était belle, gentille, drôle. Casey, elle continuait à s'accrocher à Hayden comme une bouée. Elle avait tellement souffert de son histoire avec Derek qu'elle essayait de voir en Hayden celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ce qui l'insupportait bien plus étaient les images de Derek avec Sally, ce petit picotement au niveau du cœur que lui faisait ressentir Derek lorsqu'il était avec Sally. Elle se demandait pourquoi ça durait autant avec Sally. Elle voyait Derek heureux et ça la rendait folle. Mais que voulait-elle, le voir malheureux ? Non, mais le voir heureux avec une autre lui faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Alors que Casey attendait Emilie pour partir en cours elle reçue un appel :

-Allô ?

-Casey, c'est moi, Emilie !

-Ah, je t'avais pas reconnue.

-Je sais, je suis malade. Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en cours aujourd'hui. Désolée.

-Euh…D'accord. Rétablie toi vite, je passerais te voir après les cours.

-D'accord. A toute !

Casey raccrocha, elle devait aller en cours avec Derek. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui et là…

Elle prit la direction de la cuisine, là où Derek se trouvait :

-Hum… Derek…Je…Emilie est malade et donc…Je dois aller en cours avec toi…Donc…

Casey se surprit elle-même, pourquoi était-elle gênée ainsi ? Pourquoi se ridiculisait-elle. Elle s'attendait à ce que Derek fasse une remarque mais :

-D'accord, dit-il indifférent.

Casey ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas une remarque ? Elle avait l'impression d'être invisible aux yeux de Derek et cette idée lui était insupportable. Derek finit son bol de céréales se leva :

-On y va ?

-Euh…Oui, dit Casey en reprenant ses esprits.

La vérité est que Derek n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, il essayer tant bien que mal, il l'évitait car lorsqu'elle était près de lui il avait peur de ne pas arriver à se contrôler. Il en oubliait tout, Sally, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, leur situation. Seul le parfum enivrant de Casey comptait, seul son regard bleu, seul ses gestes, seulement Casey.

Une fois dans la voiture Derek ne pu caché sa gêne plus longtemps, il tenait le volant crispé. Casey regardait par la fenêtre de peur de croiser son regard.

-Tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à se comporter comme des gens normaux ? Demanda Casey toujours en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Faudrait déjà qu'on soit des gens normaux…Alors non, jamais.

-C'est dommage !

-Mouai…

-Arrête ! S'écria Casey.

-Arrête quoi ?

-Tout ça ! Ton indifférence, ton calme…ça me rend folle !

-Et toi tu crois pas que tu me rend fou ?!

Casey écarquilla les yeux, impossible de répondre quoique ce soit. Derek se concentra sur la route sans dire un mot, Casey elle resta silencieuse, encore bouleversée par les paroles de Derek. Une fois arrivé au lycée ils quittèrent l'habitacle de la voiture sans un mot, ni même un regard.

A la fin des cours Casey attendit Derek devant sa voiture. Il arriva enfin, un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça quand il aperçu Casey. Celle-ci avait réfléchit toute la journée au problème « Derek ». Le trajet se fit en silence, du moins au début :

-J'ai rompu avec Hayden ! Dit Casey rompant ainsi le silence.

Une expression indéchiffrable était désormais peinte sur le visage de Derel :

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il impassible.

-Tu le sais, dit Casey en baissant la tête.

Derek se gara sur le bas côté :

-Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il calmement.

Casey sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, Derek ne ressentait dont rien. Derek releva la tête de Casey, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek.

-Parce que je suis amoureuse…d'un autre.

« Amoureuse » ? Ce mot raisonnait dans la tête de Derek. C'est donc ça qui fait si mal…l'amour… Il ne dit rien, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots. D'un geste tendre il amena le visage de Casey près du sien, et avec toute la douceur dot il pu faire preuve, il l'embrassa. Casey ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à son baiser. Le baiser devint très vite sauvage et intense, tout ce temps sans pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser se ressentait. Un réel manque avait existé. Casey se décolla à contre cœur de Derek :

-On devrait rentrer, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main. Arrivé devant la maison Derek lui dit :

-Il faut que j'aille voir Sally, c'est une fille bien, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-Je comprends. Vas y.

Derek et Casey se sourirent. Casey rentra chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
